


Changed Circumstances

by Hathor_girl



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: AU missing scene, Alternate Canon, Drama, Episode: s04e05 Divide and Conquer, F/M, Fix-It, Tok'ra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hathor_girl/pseuds/Hathor_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martouf/Lantash come to talk to Sam when she is locked up in her quarters, suspected of being a zatarc. She asks him to stay the night, and things go differently than they would otherwise have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changed Circumstances

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Answer to this challenge from Tok'ra Resistance: "The 'Divide and Conquer' Challenge". Write a story, of any length, about how you wanted this episode to go.
> 
> Notes 2: Written as a fix-it on the occasion of the "Day of Death and Grief" (anniversary of the episode "Divide and Conquer"). 
> 
> Sam POV

"Wait," I tell him, as he's about to leave the room. "I...I don't think I can stand being alone with my own thoughts. Not tonight... As you said, if you were the trigger, the programming would have activated already."

Martouf turns back towards me, and nods. "I will stay, of course."

"Thank you." I give him an awkward smile. "I know I said I don't know how I feel, and that's true...however, will you..." I look down, not sure how to ask him this.

How do I explain that I don't just want to talk. I need him to sleep with me, so I can completely take my mind of the fact that I'm a zatarc. A time-bomb waiting to go off.

Is it so wrong that I want one night's pleasure before I kill myself or get shot trying to kill someone else? I may be confused about my feelings, but it's not like I'm not attracted to him. I am. A lot.

He smiles sweetly, and walks close to me, taking my hands. "You wish us to spend the night in each others arms. I understand. It is...an effective way of forgetting the troubles of tomorrow."

"Yes. Thank you." I smile at him, relieved he understands. I lean in, hesitating for the briefest moment before I touch my mouth to his.

He pulls me closer, and slowly move his lips against mine. It is wonderful, and I feel myself getting lost in the sensation. It doesn't take long before I forget everything about zatarcs and death.

We both make the decision to deepen the kiss at the same time, embracing each other tightly. It has been so long since I allowed myself the pleasure in someone else's arms, and from the way he is tearing at my clothes, I suspect it's the same for him.

Soon we tumble to the bed together.

* * *

I wake up early, as I usually do. I smile as I see Martouf/Lantash in the bed beside me, still sleeping. I slip out of the bed, taking care not to wake them, and go to the bathroom.

When I come back out, I happen to nudge Martouf's tunic, that's lying on the edge of a chair, where it has been haphazardly slung tonight, when we were eager to get out of our clothing. The tunic slides down to the floor, and something falls from a small pocket.

I pick up the item, and to my fear I see it's one of those small ring-like devices designed to be worn on two fingers - a device I have only seen used by those who have become programmed as zatarcs!

My hands tremble as I turn it over and study it. There is no doubt what it is, or what it signify. Of course, anyone made a zatarc must have been equipped with one of these. I marvel for a moment at the programming that can make the zatarcs carry the device, hide it, and still not consciously know they have it.

Then the true realization hits me. Martouf is a zatarc!

What do I do? My heart feels like it is being squeezed. I cannot allow him to die. That is just not acceptable. He is my friend... perhaps more.

I shake myself from the daze, and looks towards the bed. Martouf and Lantash are still sleeping. I wonder if they are both zatarcs, or only one of them? If it is only Martouf, then Lantash should be able to keep control no matter what, right? The fact that for the other Tok'ra zatarcs, the symbiotes haven't done so, hints that either both are zatarcs, or something blocks the symbiote from taking control, when the programming have activated.

I decide it is too dangerous to risk, and as silently as possible find my bathrobe and pull it on, before going to the door out, opening it. Behind me I hear Martouf waking, and I call to him. "I'm just ordering some breakfast for us!" I hear a sleepy sound from him, acknowledging my words.

Outside, the guard looks at me, very much at attention since he is told to stop me from leaving. "Yes, Major Carter? You want some breakfast brought for you and... your _guest_?"

I feel my cheeks redden for a moment, knowing the fact Martouf stayed with me tonight is not a secret - and that the guard may well decide it is too interesting a rumour not to spread it. Oh, well. I have more important things to think about than my reputation, and besides, I sleep with whom I want! "Yes, please." I step outside, and close the door a little, lowering my voice. "Could you give this to Anise of the Tok'ra, and tell her I found it in Martouf's pocket? She will know what it means."

The guard looks strangely at me, but nods, and I go back inside, my legs almost shaking under me.

* * *

Anise understood, thankfully, and Martouf/Lantash have been taken to the infirmary, where they are currently tied to a chair - with much better restraints than the ones used for Lieutenant Astor. These are of Tok'ra design, and not even a Tok'ra can rip through them.

Which is good. The programming activated as soon as Martouf/Lantash were shown the weapon found in their pocket.

I am back under guard, where I will stay until Anise has time to reexamine me and see if I truly am a zatarc. I desperately wish I could be with Martouf and Lantash, and see if the treatment will succeed.

* * *

It would seem my suspicion that a block was placed on the symbiote when the zatarc programming activated, was true. When Anise succeeded in rendering Martouf unconscious, Lantash managed to break through the block. As soon as he was in control, and knew what to look for, he found and destroyed the programming.

They are both alive and well, and no longer zatarcs. They will survive. I am more relieved than I can ever remember feeling before.

Anise will do another, more thorough, check of both me and the Colonel, to determine if we are actually zatarcs. It would seem a bit superfluous to have more than one zatarc for the signing of the Tok'ra-Tau'ri treaty, so I more than suspect she will find we are not zatarcs.


End file.
